paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andres' Tales: A forging Alliance
A third tale for Andres and his Adventures.... Characters * Takota * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Andres * Vicente Plot At the Palace and an invitation It all begins at the Cazathan Palace where Andres is sitting on the Throne along with Ryder and the Pups In front of Him... Ryder: Looks like being a king is very hard for you Andres. Andres: Yeah.... I have many tasks to accomplish. Vicente: Actually Sire, It's already done... In fact I am just Receiving an Invitation. Ryder: What invitation? Vicente:An Invitation from the Trussian Kingdom. Andres: Looks like Takota is inviting my Kingdom to have a treaty. Vicente: He wants us to join forces to form a long lasting alliance. Andres: Who are the other leaders who will attend the summit. Vicente: Let me think.... Chase: Who are they?! Vicente: Mayor Goodway of Adventure Bay, Emilio Aguinaldo of the Philippine Isles, Royal House of Barkingburg and the Host,.. Takota of Trussia. Ryder: Wait... Mayor Goodway will go there? Vicente: Yeah.... In fact. I received a call from her and asks the Paw Patrol to be her Royal Guards. Andres: Are you willing to accept the Mission? Paw Patrol: Yeah Your Majesty! Andres: very well... Now prepare yourselves for the Summit. I will send you back to the Lookout. Paw Patrol: But How? Andres raises his left paw to Form a Ram Seal. Andres: Hang on.. Heaven Teleport Technique. Suddenly a bolt of Lightning hits the Paw Patrol and Teleports them from the Cazathan Palace to The Lookout. Ryder: Whoa we are here already... Chase: Yeah... now then.. we need to be ready for the Summit. Ryder: Agreed. Preparations For the Summit 3 Days Later. Andres, Vicente along with 4 Secretaries and The Chief Commander of the Cazathan Empire Arrived at the Trussian Palace. Takota: Andres.... My Friend! Andres: Takota! The 2 Runs towards Each other and hugged. Andres: It's been Awhile amigo... Takota: Yeah.... Just as then the Adventure Bay, Barkingburg, Philippine Isles Delegates and Officials Arrived. Takota: Oh My GOD! Ryder: Takota! Emilio: Takota! Takota: Everyone Welcome to the Trussian Empire! Andres: Let's have a formal introductories okay? Takota: yeah. Andres: Everyone.... You know me now right? I am Andres Bonifacio... King of the Cazathan Empire, Supremo of the Paw Katipunan an Ally to the Paw Patrol. Ryder: I am Ryder. Leader of the Paw Patrol. A member of the Adventure Bay Council Mayor Goodway: I am Mayor Goodway, Current Mayor and Ruler of Adventure Bay. Emilio: I am Emilio Aguinaldo.... El Presidente De Republika ng Pilipinas.(President of the Philippine Republic) Earl: I am the Earl... Leader of Barkingburg. Takota: And as the host.... I am Takota, Emperor, King, General of the Trussian Union. Everyone: Nice to meet All of You. Andres: Hahaha... Now then... Now we are at the Palace already... shall we have a state dinner before the Actual summit. Takota: Yeah... Follow me to the State Dining Room. Everyone heads for the State Dining Room to eat dinner. Takota serves the Delegates the food they eat and entertained them with their entertainers. after that the 5 leaders decide to take a picture. and after the good night Takota sends all of the Leaders and Delegates to their guest rooms and takes a rest and prepares for a great and historical day.... The 1st Paw Summit: Preparations The Day Arrived.... Everyone is groomed up and ready for the 1st Paw Summit. Andres: Handa na ako.....(I am Ready) Mayor Goodway: Are you ready Paw Patrol? Ryder: We are ready before you know it.... Emilio: I am ready for the summit... (looks on his medal) now.... Earl: Princess am I ready? Princess: Of Course.... After that The Delegates head to their Vehicles and Heads for the Trussian Legislative Building The 1st Paw Summit: Arrival and the Formal Summit At 1500 the Delegates arrived in front of the Legislative building. Andres noticed Four flagpoles. Andres: Ryder? What are these? Ryder: Andres? Andres runs towards him. Andres: Hello Ryder. Mayor Goodway... Pups! Ryder: Hey Andres. oh you noticed the Flagpoles. Andres: Yeah... just as then the Earl buts in Earl: Those Flagpoles hoisted the Flags of our Nations... Andres: "Our" Nations? Ryder: Yeah... Look. Andres sees Four Flags from left to right: Adventure Bay, Cazatha, Trussia, Philippines and Barkingburg flying at the skies. Earl: Shall we go inside to start the Embassy? Everyone: Okay! The 4 Delegates entered the Senate Building. Chase: Wow.... This Place is Huge. Marshall: Wait? you go here before? Chase: Yeah.... Along with Rocky and his Apprentice. Guard: Follow me to the Grand Hall. The Chief Guard leads the Delegates to the Grand hall And as they Entered the Grand hall. the Trussian Legislative stands. Announcer: May I introduce... The Delegates and Ambassadors of the First Paw Summit. The Trussian Senators and the Council stands. just as the the Delegates go to their Seats. while the Leaders goes to the Front on a chair with a pedestal bearing their Countries' Emblem. Takota: I hearby declare this summit... Open. Announcer: Pleased Be seated. The Delegates Seated on their Chairs. Takota: Our first treaty to be asked leaders is the Open Borders of my Country to your Country. Mayor Goodway: I think Adventure bay will surely prosper for that one Takota. Andres: As long as I agree for that to allow Commerce, and Culture should pass that too. Emilio: I think the Filipinos should be agreed to introduce your culture to ours as well. Andres:Hindi ka lang nag-iisa Emilio(You are not Alone, Emilio) Earl: I think my citizens or council should agree that too. Takota: Looks like everyone agreed for that. Leaders: Yeah! Takota: My Next talk is along with the Cazathan Empire. The Other leaders seat down. Andres: What is it? Takota: I would like to make you a pact. Defensive, Economic and Military pact. Andres: You mean the Cazathan-Trussian pact. Takota: Yes. Are you agreed to share the technology and form a defensive pact. Andres: Well. Of Course! Earl: Looks like my country should need defensive support too. Andres: Looks like I will send my Allied Forces and tell them that you are the head general Earl: Thanks. Andres: Most Obliged, Earl of Barkingburg. Takota: The Next Agenda is about our Defensive pact Mayor Goodway: I think you are done discussing about the Pact and we agreed to it. Leaders: True! Takota: How about the Economic Support? Andres: Uh... According to the Open Border treaty, O King. The Open Borders allows our Culture, Citizens and Commerce too. Takota: Wow. Takota: Are your senadors or delegates Agreed. Everyone: YEAH! The 1st Paw Summit: Aftermath At 1700 at the Trussian Senate... Takota: And I hearby Declare this Summit aclose, Thank you leaders to share your Ideas, and plans for our Forging Alliance. Andres: Yeah... And We the Five nations will move as one. and be a family too. Leaders: Yeah. Takota: Then I hearby declare the 1st Paw Summit a success too. and you all are been good and loyal to your leaders. Everyone: URA! Takota and the Leaders goes down and heads at to the Trussian Palace. the Delegates left and heads for the State Dining room at the Trussian Palace for the 1st Paw Summit Dinner and Afterparty. Chase: Hey. Where's Mayor Goodway and Ryder? Marshall: I think I they head back on the Palace unnoticed too... And heads back to the Throne Room. Zuma: And how suwe do you think? Skye: I think we need to go there to make sure. Rubble: I agree to Skye. Rocky: Ruff! Radar Scanner! Rocky accessed his Radar Scanner and Locates Ryder, and the Leaders. ???: And So you think Ryder is at the Palace...... along with the Princess.... Rocky: Maybe... How Do you know... ???: I thought SO... Chase: It's...... Pups: Sweetie! Sweetie: Hey. Chase tries to Attack her but Sweetie Disabled Chase using her Gentle Paw Trigram Fist. Sweetie: Just hear me out just this once okay! Chase: Gh. Sweetie: I am here to participate as Barkingburg's War Council Leader. Zuma: Are you here to threaten us again?! Sweetie: No. Skye: You are here to listen and Participate the Summit just once? Sweetie: Yeah. So.... Skye: We need to go to the Palace now to Find Ryder. Sweetie: I was looking for the Earl to ask something. Chase: Why don't you come with us? Sweetie: Just this Once Okay? Everypup: Okay... At The Palace Just as then the Paw Patrol Pups along with Sweetie arrived at the Trussian Palace. Chase: Takota! Where are you?! Takota: Right here Chase. Chase and the Other goes around the throne and sees the Five Leaders. Chase and the Pups Kneel in Front. Chase: Sir! Takota: Come on... Get up... I have a surprise for you Paw Patrol pups from the Five Leaders. Andres: And For You too Sweetie. the Pups are Puzzled. just as then Mayor Goodway gives Rubble and Rocky Patches Mayor Goodway: The Patches of the Sundered Repairs is for 2 Pups who managed to shape the Earth with Rubble and Recycled Skills to make the things useful. Rocky and Rubble kneeled to Mayor Goodway as a sign of Thanks. Emilio gives Skye and Marshall 2 Patches. Emilio: Skye I will give you an Philippine Air Force Patch and for Marshall is the Bureau of Fire Protection Patch. as my country is willing to be yer inspiration. Skye: Thanks Emilio!(Flips) Marshall:Yeah. Thanks. And the two kneeled Earl: For you Sweetie.... Sweetie: What is it?! The Earl goes near Sweetie and pins her something on A Collar. Earl: As a signed member and the only consultant for the Barkingburg Congress I give you a patch of Fidelity Sweetie: Thanks Sir!(nods and Kneels) Andres: For you Ryder, Zuma and Chase. Andres: You served me as your ally and friend. and now I will award you as the Tri-Paw Guard of the Cazathan Empire. Andres gives Ryder, Chase and Zuma patches for that reward. Ryder and the others Kneel too. Takota: Paw Patrol! as the King of the Trussian Empire and one of the Leaders of the Five Paw Kingdoms. Andres: We awarded you as honorary knights and guardians of the Five Leaders. Takota gives them Medallions. Ryder: Thanks leaders. Pups: Yeah! Andres: We are here to help you every step of the way too.... Sweetie: And serve you loyalty as friend or foe. Everyone nodded and after that they spend the Night at the Trussian Palace. A Royal Farewell AT 0530 The Delegates are now ready to Go home to their Respective Countries or Places. the Delegates are on the Inside while the Leaders and the Paw Patrol are on the Outside Takota: Thank you leaders for Sharing your Expertise and a forging Alliance too. Andres: Thanks. I am so happy to meet and collaborating with you Takota. Ryder: Yeah, Visit us soon okay? Takota: Yeah. but before you leave I will give you leaders something. Including you Ryder! Leaders, Ryder: Really?! They went forward to Takota. and Takota gives them Medals. * Ryder- Emblem of the Paw Patrol as a sign of Takota's Long term Alliance * Andres-Order of the High Military as a sign of Takota's Long term Defensive Forces * Mayor Goodway-Hospitable Seal of The Bay as a sign of Takota's thanking for his acceptance on her country * Emilio-Order of the High President as a sign in honor of the First President of the Philippine Isles * Earl of Barkingburg-Medallion of Royalty as a sign of A royalty rulerCategory:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander The Leaders saluted one last time to Takota and Takota saluted them back. Takota: Until we Meet again! Leaders: Until we Meet again! The 4 Leaders head back to their respective countries along with their delegates. Takota: Until we meet again....(He went back Inside) Back on the Lookout The Adventure Bay delegates returned to their Hometown. Mayor Goodway: Thank you pups to aid along with me. Ryder: Anytime mayor goodway. Mayor Goodway: Now I think you should Return to the Lookout. take some rest or eat something after all you've done. Ryder: Thanks and of course. Ryder and the Pups head back to the Lookout. Chase: We had a great and best day Ever! Skye: Yeah! yip-yip Rubble: Hope we have another adventure than it will be then They arrived on the Lookout. Rocky: (Yawn) We are tired too... ???: As if then... you enjoyed as delegates and you deserved a rest my friends. Pups: Huh? Ryder sense something Ryder: It must be on the Backyard.. Ryder and the Pups rushed to the Backyard. just as then a pup appeared behind them. ???: Hey Pups! Paw Patrol: Andres! Andres: Looks like I always ahead of you.... hehe. The Paw Patrol gathered in front of Andres giving him a hug. Andres: aw... I missed you guys too. Ryder: We thought you are at Cazatha. Andres: I think you gone me back at my home do ye? Chase: We need to rest now Andres okay?(Yawn) Andres: Yeah can I join too? Everyone: You can! Everyone heads inside the lookout to take a sleep after a long adventure and a meeting to forge a Trucial and Permanent Alliance. ENDCategory:Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories